


Beyond the Line of Duty

by caterinawrites



Series: Crackmas [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Partial Identity Reveal, Slight blood mention, adrien gets his wisdom teeth out, cause wisdom teeth, marinette wasn't prepared for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: When Marinette agrees to watch over Adrien fresh out of wisdom tooth surgery while Nathalie picks up his prescriptions, she never expected to end up on a manhunt for Hawkmoth across Paris with a drug-induced superhero.





	1. Chapter 1

In hind sight, when Alya convinced her to volunteer to deliver Adrien his homework for the day since he had his wisdom teeth out, she expected it to be a quick visit. She _didn’t_ expect Nathalie to leave a very drugged and delusional boy in her hands while she went to fill his prescriptions, and in her defense, for most people it would have proved a very simple task. Just watch him and make sure he didn’t fall down the stairs or something in his anesthesia-induced haze. But Marinette was beginning to realize that she wasn’t most people, and life had a way of shaking things up just for her. So as Chat Noir raced them through the city on a manhunt for Hawkmoth, she slowly accepted that her life would never truly be normal, but she supposed she should start from the beginning.

It all started when she rang the bell outside Adrien’s giant fortress of a house, and Nathalie answered. She expected a similar situation to the one encountered on his birthday, stick it in the mail box and leave, but to her surprise, Nathalie requested a favor and opened the gates. Cautiously, she approached the front door where Gabriel’s trusty assistant was waiting for her.

“I hate to ask this of you, but can you watch Adrien for a little while? I have to run to the store and pick up his prescriptions. He should just be sleeping, but if he wakes up, just put an ice pack on his face and make sure he doesn’t do anything,” She explained in a rush.

“Uh, okay?” Marinette nodded, and Nathalie seemed relieved as she unlocked the car parked in the lot and waved her inside.

“I’ll be back in an hour.”

An hour. What could go wrong in an hour?

Marinette felt a giddy grin creeping over her face as she climbed the stairs up to Adrien’s room. An hour alone with Adrien! Of course he would probably be sleeping the whole time, but she could admire his unconscious face. She bet he looked like an angel. Although she didn’t expect a response, she knocked a couple of times on the door before pushing it open and peering inside.

“Adrien?” She called, tiptoeing in.

She spotted a blond mop of hair on the bed, a small smile curling on her lips as she crept closer. His cheeks were a little swollen from the gauze shoved in them, but he was still the most handsome human on the face of the planet. Not even intensive oral surgery could make him look bad. Maybe he wasn’t human. She often described him as more god-like with how unnaturally pretty he was, and if she was being honest, she kind of hated him a little for it. In an envious and admiring way though.

Adrien shuffled a little and hugged his pillow tighter, and Marinette pressed a hand to her lips to stifle a giggle. It was probably weird, now that she thought about it, to watch someone sleeping, but she couldn’t pull her eyes away from him. She longed to reach out and touch that silky smooth hair of his, but she feared that doing so would wake him. And she really didn’t want to explain why she was creepily looming over him while he slept, let alone why she was stroking his hair. Then again…He was pretty heavily medicated, so maybe just a quick touch…

Hesitantly, she reached a hand out and brushed his bangs back from his face, daring to caress his cheek with the back of her finger. His skin was smooth and perfect and warm against her touch, and she could feel his breath tickling her flesh as he slumbered. But in an instant his eyes flew open, and she jerked back with a shriek.

“I’m so sorry! I was just – uh, Nathalie had to go to the store, and um, I wasn’t trying to-” She fumbled as Adrien shot forward and blinked at her a few times in confusion. His eyes widened, and he leaned forward to cup her cheeks in his hands, squishing them together with a pensive frown. “Adrien?”

“I nee ‘or ‘elp,” He mumbled around his gauze.

“Wha- Okay! What do you need? Water, ice, more gauze, soup, a loving girlfriend?” She listed, but he shook his head.

“No!” He snapped. “I nee your elp!”

“What can I do? What do you want? I’ll do anything!” She said, and he glanced around as if there could be anyone else in the room to over hear what he was about to tell her.

“I ‘aw Haw-moh,” He whispered.

“You what?” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and Adrien rolled his eyes and leaned in closer.

“I s-aw Hawkmof!” He enunciated, albeit poorly, and Marinette pressed her lips together in a firm line.

“Oh yeah?” She said in amusement, pushing him back down gently. “What was he like?”

“Big,” Adrien said. “Scary.”

“I bet he was,” Marinette nodded in understanding. “Nathalie told me to put this ice pack on your face if you woke up. It’ll help the swelling, and your anesthesia should be wearing off soon, so just lay down and-”

“We ave t’ sto im, La-ybu,” He insisted, and Marinette shushed him.

“Uh-huh. You rest, and I’ll get right on that,” She patted his chest with a smile then turned to reach for the ice pack on his desk.

“Pla’ clawsss ou!” He punched the air clumsily, but it was enough to activate his ring.

“What the fuck?!” Marinette screeched as green light washed over the boy in the bed, replacing him with an all-too-familiar black-clad superhero. His eyes narrowed in on her.

“We have to go immediately, Ladybug,” He said, clutching her shoulders as she stared at him in shock.

“Holy shit this cannot be happening. You can’t be, no, no way!” She shook her head to clear it.

“Come with me,” He ordered. “I can’t defeat him without you, m’lady.”

“Okay, no. Adr-Chat-fuck! There is no Hawkmoth. You are on some seriously good medicine, and no, don’t pick me up!” She swore as he jumped out of bed and scooped her up over his shoulder.

“There’s no time. We have to hurry!” He said, reaching for his staff and leaping from the window as Marinette clung to him for dear life. Should she transform? What if Adrien remembered all this later? She couldn’t reveal her identity! Though the thought of falling from this height as a civilian made the option all the more tempting. It was just the drugs making him think she was Ladybug, and she wasn’t about to prove him right.

Nathalie was going to kill her. How the hell was she going to explain this? If she didn’t find a way to get Adrien back home soon then she’d get charged with kidnapping and thrown in prison, and when Adrien finally comes out of his haze, he won’t remember any of this, and she’ll forever be known as the person who abducted helpless Adrien Agreste after he got his wisdom teeth out. She needed a plan.

“Hey, uh, I think I saw Hawkmoth over there,” She said, pointing back in the direction they came from.

“He’s this way,” He said with a surety, and Marinette groaned a little as he continued to race across rooftops.

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure I saw him over ther-”

“Shh!” He skidded to a stop and dropped into a crouch, setting her down and clamping a hand over her mouth. His eyes narrowed into a glare on a billboard across the way featuring an advertisement for the new insect exhibit at the museum. A bright blue butterfly took center stage on the image, and Chat was glaring daggers at it. “There he is.”

“Yeeeeah, let’s go get him,” Marinette said with a slight nod, and before she could stop him, Chat stood up and sprang across the gap with one hand raised.

“Cataclysm!” He called, raking his claws down the sign and turning it to a pile of ash. Marinette face palmed as he stood among the remnants with a triumphant beam. “I did it, m’lady!”

“Yep, you sure did, Chat. Now, let’s go home,” She called, gesticulating back in the direction they came from as Chat drunkenly hopped back over to her. He stumbled a little, falling into her arms, though he was a bit too heavy for her to hold up, so they crashed onto the roof where Chat gazed up at her giddily.

“Can I have a kiss?” He requested.

“Excuse me?”

“I beat Hawkmoth. You should kiss me,” He said matter-of-factly.

“Uh, maybe later,” She winced, as a tiny bit of blood trickled down his face. “You should get home.”

“Wait!” He whined, reaching a hand up to awkwardly touch her face. “I wanna tell you something.”

“What is it?” She asked, nervously glancing at the time. Nathalie would be home soon.

“I wanna tell you who I really am,” He said, brushing her cheek.

“Uhhh, go for it,” Marinette encouraged, and he closed his eyes as his last pad faded and reverted him back to normal.

“I’m Adrien Agreste,” He said with a hazy grin.

“Whaaat?” Marinette gasped overdramatically. “Chat, that’s amazing!”

“Mmmhmm,” His eyelids drooped a little, and his hand flopped back to his side. “I love you, Ladybug.”

She felt her face turn three shades of red as his eyes rolled back into his head, and he passed out in her arms. Adrien was in love with Ladybug. But Adrien was also Chat Noir. She pursed her lips in thought then shook herself. There was no time to think about it. She had to get Adrien home. Fast.

“Tikki, spots on!”

When Nathalie arrived back home, Marinette sat casually in Adrien’s computer chair, anxiously twiddling her thumbs. Adrien was sprawled out in bed snoring, not a single hair out of place, and there was no evidence to suggest that they’d ever left the house.

“I’m back!” Nathalie announced, peaking into the room. “Thank you for doing this. I know it probably wasn’t very exciting.”

“No, no, it was…fine,” Marinette cast a sidelong glance at Adrien then flicked her gaze back to Nathalie with a smile. “I’m happy to help, and nothing interesting at all happened. He just slept the whole time.”

“Good,” Nathalie relaxed a little. “And thank you again for delivering his homework.”

“Mmhmm,” Marinette nodded before casually strolling back down the stairs and out the door. She wore a poker face all the way back to her house and up to her room before she calmly picked up a pillow and pressed it over her face.

“AdrienisChatNoirholyfuckingfuckfuckfuck!”


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Adrien sat up with a groan, rubbing his eyes. His mouth tasted faintly of copper, and he glanced at his side table where fresh gauze was laid out. Swapping out the old gauze in his mouth, he glanced around for Plagg. His brain was still a little groggy from the anesthesia, and he wanted to make sure Plagg hadn’t gotten into anything while he was out of it.

“Plagg?” Adrien called, voice a little muffled from the gauze. A small set of ears poked out from under his blankets, and Adrien pulled them back to reveal his kwami stretching lazily.

“Finally off your loopy drugs?” He remarked with a yawn before floating up to eye level.

“Yeah,” Adrien ran a hand through his hair. “Anyfing happen?”

“Oh yeah. Your little friend from school came by to bring your homework, and you transformed into Chat Noir and carried her around the city. And you also defeated Hawkmoth. Congratulations,” Plagg said with his usual snark, and Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Haha, you coulda jus said no,” He grumbled, getting up and moving to his desk where his assignments sat in a neat pile with a little note from Marinette.

_Get better soon! Signed, Marinette_

She even drew a little version of herself. How cute. It was nice of her to bring him his schoolwork. Maybe if she came again tomorrow, he could thank her. After all, his father made sure he had the whole week off even if Adrien thought it was a little overboard. That was a whole week away from his friends, stuck in his house “healing,” which is no wonder why his father insisted on it. All so he could have perfect teeth for photoshoots. Sometimes he resented his superficial career.

“Adrien?” A knock sounded on his door.

“Ya,” He called, and Nathalie peaked her head in.

“Good, you’re awake. I’ve got your medicine right here. The doctor said you should take it once you wake up because you’ll start to feel sore in a couple hours. Also, you should put ice on it to reduce swelling,” She instructed, placing pain killers and a few ice packs on his desk. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” He said as Nathalie placed a hand on his forehead.

“No fever, and you seem to be in a clearer mindset than you were earlier,” She commented with a nod.

“Was I really out of it?” He asked, eye brows furrowing curiously.

“You were just really groggy, and you kept swearing that you were going to defeat Hawkmoth. But you came home and went to sleep fairly quickly,” Nathalie said, opening the bottle of water for him before retrieving a small white pill and breaking it in half. “Take half for now, and see if it’s enough to ebb your pain.”

“Right,” Adrien winced, accepting it and popping it back a little awkwardly around the gauze in his mouth. “Thanks, Nathalie.”

“No problem. I’ll be back to check on you in a while. Try and work on some of your homework if you’re feeling up to it,” She nodded to the pile of books on his desk.

“Kay,” He said as she shut the door behind her on her way out, and Adrien immediately turned to Plagg. “Did I really talk about Hawkmoth?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry. You were pretty doped up, so I don’t think she suspects anything,” Plagg assured him, and he relaxed a little.

He worked on homework for a while until the pain killers kicked in, and he started to feel tired again. He changed his gauze one more time then crawled back into bed where he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. That became his life for the next several days, only awake in short spurts before medicine lulled him back to sleep. Unfortunately, it meant he missed Marinette each day as she brought him his homework, though he did enjoy all of her sweet notes.

_Missing mew at school._

_I hope you’re feline better._

_Glad to hear you’re healing purrfectly._

“She’s so funny,” Adrien chuckled sticking her latest note to his computer with all the others. “I didn’t know she liked cat puns so much.”

“Yeah, who knew,” Plagg shrugged, tossing up a slice of Camembert and catching it in his mouth, one of his more famous tricks.

“I should do something nice for her,” Adrien decided, tapping his chin in thought.

The next day, Adrien decided to do without his painkiller for the afternoon so that he would be awake when Marinette stopped by. Fortunately for him, Nathalie had to step out to run an errand for his father, so he had the house to himself when Marinette arrived. She rang the bell outside the gate, and Adrien pressed the receiver.

“Hey, Marinette,” He said, and she startled a little at his voice.

“A-drien? Hey, hi, um, I’m just dropping off your homework,” She held it up in view of the camera.

“Cool thanks. Just put it in the box, and I’ll be right out.” He instructed, pressing the mail box button.

“You’ll be right – what?” She stammered as he hung up and raced for the front door. Marinette seemed a little frazzled as he jogged across the driveway to meet her at the gate.

“I’ve been cooped up all week, and I was hoping we could get some ice cream or something if you’re not busy,” He offered cheerfully, and Marinette bit her lip.

“Uh, y-yeah, sure. I’m sure it would stress meowt if I had to stay home for a week too,” She said, and he let out a laugh as he slipped through the gate.

“Since you’ve been gracing me with all of these hilarious puns, I’m feline a little generous today, so ice cream’s on me,” He winked as they walked.

“How purrfectly kind of you.”

Man she was good.

“So,” She drawled after they got settled on a bench with their cones in the park. “Do you remember much from the day you had your surgery?”

“Not really. Nathalie says I just slept for a long time. I don’t even remember waking up at the clinic and getting in the car, but apparently, I did. I even managed to climb the stairs at home and get in bed, but I can’t remember any of it,” He shook his head and licked at his ice cream. “Why?”

“No reason. None what-so-ever. Just making perfectly casual conversation,” She said quickly. “Ya know, cause some people do crazy stuff.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m lucky,” He remarked, and Marinette internalized all of her screaming.

If she had to drop any more hints to him, she swore she was going to explode. She wasn’t sure she could come up with any more stupid cat puns, though he had provided a great many of them over the course of their time together as partners. But Adrien really didn’t remember anything that happened that day, so she wondered if she should tell him that she knew. It only seemed fair. Plus, keeping it to herself was driving her insane.

When they finished their cones, they walked around for a bit so Adrien could stretch his legs and absorb some Vitamin D. She didn’t want to spoil his good mood, and the first real opportunity she’d ever had to hang out with him, but she was sweating anxiously the more he talked. Guilt weighed on her conscience, and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. So when they stopped to part ways, words fell out of her mouth like vomit.

“Thanks for hanging out with me today. It was really nice,” He smiled, and she shifted a little.

“WhenyouwerestillonyouranesthesiayouturnedintoChatNoirandcarriedmearoundthecitythenyoudestroyedabillboardbecauseyouthoughtitwasHawkmothandIhadtocarryyouhome,” She blurted uncontrollably. “AlsoI’mLadybugandIloveyousoseeyouatschool!”

She turned and ran up the street to her house, leaving Adrien standing dumbstruck on the sidewalk. After a few minutes, he calmly turned and walked back home, keeping his composure until he shut his bedroom door.

“Plagg!” He shouted. “Um, what?”

“I told you all that happened, but you didn’t believe me,” His kwami retorted, floating lazily over to the bed.

“Ahh, I can’t- this isn’t- this is not what I expected at all,” He cupped his face with his hands. “Holy shit, Marinette is Ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a sequel was so highly requested, I decided to give the people what they wanted. Because there ain’t no rules in Crackmas.  
> So, hopefully you guys enjoyed this sequel! I move out in two days, and I’m officially out of boxes to pack things in, so that’s fun.  
> I’ll be participating in Fluff month quite a bit in August, writing two drabbles a day for each prompt, one for a rare pair/non-love square pair and then one for a love square pairing, so get your bodies ready for all the fluff. If I’m going to be known for anything in this fandom, it better be for fluff and cracks.  
> Follow me on tumblr (purrincess-chat) for all kinds of Miraculous shenanigans. I’ve been posting my various headcanons for things lately, and if you send me asks about specific things, I will answer them.

**Author's Note:**

> And she continued to scream for about an hour. So, someone else has done a wisdom teeth fic (called AWOL by flowerslut) and I haven’t read it in its entirety, but I’ve been playing around with this idea for a few months? So I finally made it exist, and you’re all welcome.  
> I’ll see you all tomorrow with some more Crackmas!


End file.
